


Tides of Love

by caityrayeraye



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caityrayeraye/pseuds/caityrayeraye
Summary: A group of friends going to a small town university.These are their stories.
Relationships: Cameron/Savannah, Max/Ella, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Zac/Nolan





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cold winter day and Nolan was rushing home after a long morning/afternoon of classes. She was exhausted after getting little sleep the night before because of homework and all she wanted to do was lay down and close her eyes for the rest of eternity. She knew that it was out of the question though. 

Earlier in the day, her boss at the planetarium had called and asked if she could take the 4 o’clock shift and she had said yes. 

This meant she had roughly three hours for doing homework before she had to leave, and if she was lucky, she could catch one of her friends or her fiancé before they had to leave for their own work shifts.

Luckily, she was able to catch the one person she was the most excited to see: Zac, her fiancé.

“Hey.” She sighed, collapsing in front of the fireplace, the brightly colored flames casted flickering shadows over the walls.

“Long day?” Zac sat next to her and was rubbing her back.

“About to get even longer. I’ve got the afternoon shift today.” 

“How long before you leave?”

“Roughly three hours. Why?”

Zac smirked and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder then tossing her onto the bed in their room.

“That was completely unnecessary.” Nolan wheezed, trying to catch her breath from the rush of it all.

“It was definitely necessary.” Zac smiled. “You need to rest.” 

“I have homework.”

“I’ll stay up with you later while you do it. Right now, a nap would do you some good.”

“You think you know me so well, huh?”

“Babe,” the bed dipped as he flopped next to her. “I know you better than anyone.”

“Besides Ro.” 

“Your brother doesn’t count, you dork.”

Nolan rolled her eyes and sighed softly. Maybe Zac was right. A nap would do her some good.

And that’s exactly what she did.

  
———————————-

She awoke to the mid afternoon sun shining into her face through the slits in the closed blinds. She groaned and sat up slowly, rubbing at her eyes.

“How was your nap?”

“It was okay. Could’ve been better.” 

She watched as the tall frame of her fiancé made its way over to her in one large bound and kissed her. “Mm.” She sighed.

“I’ve been waiting to do that all day.”

“Have you now?” She teased.

“Shut up Nolan.”

“Make me, Zachariah.”

Whenever anyone used Zac’s full name, he sort of took it as a challenge. So what Nolan didn’t expect was when he pinned her against the bed, smirking down at her.

“Have I ever told you how much I frigging hate you?” She whispered, for his face was barely five inches from hers.

“I don’t seem to recall anything.” 

“I frigging hate you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

The moment Zac let down his guard and allowed his sweet, caring, almost teddy bear-like interior shine through his more tough side was when they had the best moments.

Moments filled with passion and love(not the dirty kind) and lots of kisses and cuddles.

And this was one of those times. Zac’s kisses were the best, but were hard to describe. It felt like an out-of-this-world experience and she couldn’t help but melt under his gentle touch. They’d been together for so long, he knew all of her weak spots.

“Okay, next time you want to make out with my sister, Zac, make sure the door is closed!” The familiar voice of Nolan’s older brother whined.

“Shut up Roman!” The couple yelled together.

“It’s my house too. I can do what I want!” The silver haired boy shot back.

Nolan could feel Zac groan as he rested his forehead on hers. 

“Ignore him. He’s just being annoying.” She murmured against his mouth.

“Someday we’ll have a house all to ourselves.”

“Mm,” she hummed. “someday.”

She let the curly haired boy bury his face in her neck, giggling every so often when he teased her with little kisses.

Until she looked at the clock and groaned, some very creative curses that would put a sailor to shame, coming from her mouth.

“Zac, I’ve gotta get to work in a few minutes.”

“Can’t you call in sick or something?”

“Zac...” She sighed.

“Okay okay fine. I’ll drive you.”

As Nolan got ready for work, the room was awfully quiet.

“Love, what’s wrong?” She spun around and saw Zac staring down at the floor.

“It feels like forever since we’ve had alone time.” He pouted and she swore her heart broke into a thousand pieces.

“I know, I know. Life’s been chaotic lately.”

“I miss you.” Her heart broke even more.

“Are you busy this weekend?”

“No, why?”

“Let’s get away for a few days.”

“Just us?”

“Just us.”

“Okay.” He smiled. 

Nolan walked over to Zac and cupped his face in her hands. “I’ll make it up to you. I promise.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

Zac was glad Nolan had fallen asleep in the car. She was exhausted after the long week and he honestly wasn’t feeling much better. They definitely needed this.

They had to convince their friends that they’d be fine without them. It wasn’t until Sav stepped in and bribed everyone with her homemade, fresh from the oven, chocolate chip cookies that they were able to sneak away.

Now here they were, on the way to their favorite spot in the whole world. A little cottage that overlooked the sea, was perfect for stargazing, and looked like a fairytale. 

“Are we there yet?” The soft voice of his most favorite person on the planet made itself known.

“Lonnie,” he was the only one who was allowed to call her that. “we’ve only been on the road for about 30 minutes. We still have an hour left.” 

“I’m awake now so might as well keep you company.”

Zac chuckled. “You’re adorable when you’re sleepy.”

The only response he got was a side glare followed by a heavy sigh as she stared out the passenger window. Then she perked up. “The owners texted me last night. They left us a couple surprises.”

“I swear Nol, if they left condoms again, I’ll scream.”

Nolan giggles and smirks at him, confirming his thoughts. “Honey, at least we’ll have them for the future.”

“But they do this every time we go!”

“John and Leslie like to mess with you. I think it’s cute when you get annoyed.”

“Thanks babe. I love you too.”

“Chill out, you dork. I have a bunch of fun things planned for the next week.”

“You made a schedule?”

She just grinned, which made him smile in return.

“So what do you have planned?”

“Most of it involves kissing and cuddling and even more cuddling and kissing.”

“Scheduled make out sessions? You know the way to my heart!”

“Zac!”

He found it very amusing when his fiancée turned as red as a tomato and it was adorable when she buried her face in her hands, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing.

“Remind me why I’m marrying you again?”

“Because you love me?”

“I mean yeah, but give me another reason.”

“Because I don’t see myself with anyone else but you.”

Zac watched as her eyes teared up and she sniffled. “Sweetheart, please don’t cry.”

“I can’t help it though! You know I turn into a puddle whenever you say something cute like that.”

“I do enjoy seeing you turn into a puddle.”

He took hold of her hand and gently rubbed his thumb over it, occasionally leaving kisses across her knuckles. And the couple enjoyed the comfortable silence the rest of the car ride.

——————————

  
To say they were lazy the whole week was a understatement. 

They literally did nothing but pretty much cuddle, only stopping to go to the bathroom or eat.

Although, they occasionally played a board game or went for a walk on the beach.

And there they were, in bed instead of the couch for once doing what they do best.

Zac had finally found a comfortable position. Nolan was nearly asleep on top of him and was humming contently as he ran his fingers through her hair.

He loved her hair. It always smelled like a mixture of caramel and honey, and even though he preferred her natural brown color, the galaxy dyed ends suited her well.

“Please don’t stop. It feels really good”

“You’re acting like one of Riv’s cats.” He joked.

“Was that supposed to be a compliment?”

“I don’t know, you tell me.” He moved one of his hands under her chin, moving her head so their lips were nearly touching.

Her warm breath tickled his skin as she closed the distance between them.

Now, when they kissed, it sometimes tended to get a little heated but they always stopped before it got too far.

This time however was a bit different.

“Love,” Zac pulled back a little bit. “are you sure about this?”

He watched as she bit her lip and shook her head.“I’m sorry Zac. I don’t think I’m ready yet.”

“You don’t have to apologize. I understand.” He smiled and sat up, bringing her with him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. “I love you, and when you’re ready, come talk to me. Okay?”

She nodded and gave him a small smile. “Thank you for understanding. And being patient.”

“I’d do anything for you. No matter how crazy or stupid.”

“I guess that what love does to people.”

Zac grinned at her words. “Or maybe you’re just an exception.”

“You’re trying to make me blush!”

“And I can see it’s working.” He laughed and kissed her cheek. “But seriously babe. I love you and I want you to feel comfortable.”

“Thank you Ziggy!”

“Oh my god. I thought you forgot about that!” He felt himself go red from embarrassment.

“If you get to call me Lonnie, I get to call you Ziggy. And besides, I think it’s cute.”

“You’re the only one.” He mumbled.

“You love me though. Admit it.”

“Slightly less now that you brought up my worst childhood nickname.”

“Rude!” She slapped his arm. “Please Zac? You do love me, right?”

“Always, sweetheart.” He said softly, kissing her forehead then nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck. “Always.”


End file.
